In My Heart
by googlygummybear
Summary: Syo's heart is causing him to suffer, the only way to help him is a trip to America for surgery. While he's gone, what will happen with Starish and Quartet Night, and his favorite girl? SyoXOC (Rating changed!)
1. Goodbye For Now

**Okay now know for a fact that there is a story like this on fanfiction already, I have read it and got this idea from it. Some parts are the same I know and I give credit to ****xXSpiritualWriterXx**** for anything that cohe's from her story. Please dot say anything about it. But here's MY story, I hope you like it!**

* * *

Syo frowned down at the small girl clutching his chest, her body shook as she sobbed.

"Erina, please stop crying, you know I hate it when you cry," He spoke into her hair and he held her close.

Her sobs quieted as she began hiccuping, her body jumping each time, "sorry," her voice was barely above a whisper as she pulled away from him and looked into his cerulean blue eyes.

The blonde gave a half smile, "I know your sad to see me have to go like this, but I have to go, it will make everything so much easier."

Erina nodded, she hated to let him go, but he had to. His heart was causing him so much discomfort, the only way to help was for him to go to America and get heart surgery from a world famous surgeon.

What scared her the most was that there was no seventy-five percent chance of him living it was a simple fifty-fifty, heads or tales. Either he would come back or he wouldn't.

"I'm going to miss you so much, and if you don't come back I don't kno-" she was cut off by a finger to her lips

Syo stared into her dark teal colored eyes, "do not talk like that ever. I will come back," his voice came out low and serious.

Erina only nodded again kissed Syo lightly in the lips, "I love you Syo," she whispered against his lips.

"I love you to Rina," he pulled his girlfriend against him and laid his chin on her shoulder.

Syo slowly released the small girl when he heard a loud honk from behind him, turning he sighed when he spotted the yellow taxi waiting on the street.

He turned to Erina and saw her eyes watering again. Sighing he gripped his hat and took it off and set it on Erina's head.

She gasped and looked up, fingering the rim of the fedora, "W-what?" She questioned.

The hat on her head was a dark grey with a bright pink strap around the rim, she had given it to him for his last birthday.

"That is my favorite hat because of you, and I won't leave it behind, I also won't leave you behind. I'll be back for you and the hat, remember that."

She nodded and tethered her strength to smile. Syo smiled back and kissed her on the lips, "I have to go now, I'll see you in a couple months."

With that he turned and picked up his suitcase. He loaded everything in the trunk and slid into the back seat. Erina waved at him and he waved back.

She watched as the taxi drove away towards the airport. Erina took the hat off her head and held it to her chest, _'please keep Syo safe, and let him have a successful surgery.'_


	2. Where Are You?

Erina jumped up and down repeatedly as she stood in front of the gate, accompanied by the members of Starish and Quartet Night.

"Erina calm down, you're going to hyperventilate," Tokiya spoke in his usual monotone voice. She turned and saw the small smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so excited," she spoke happily, bouncing up and down on her toes.

Three months ago Syo had left for America for heart surgery, and today he was finally coming back. Erina was thrilled, she hadn't been able to speak much since he was recovering most of the time.

Because of that, just the thought of being able to hold him and kiss him again made her blood boil in the best way.

The boys standing behind her chuckled at her child like attitude. "You really are excited for him to be back, aren't you?" Natsuki asked in a soft voice.

The small girl nodded, causing her dark her to fall over her shoulders. She quickly turned back around to focus her eyes back on the gate, waiting for Syo's taxi to pull up.

Erina stood watch at the gate for another thirty minutes, until the rain started. She jumped when she felt the cold water hit her, without saying anything, everyone rushed quickly inside before too much damage was done.

They watched as the small girl sat in a chair next to the window, still watching for the taxi. "Erina, maybe you should go dry off, this weathers probably making it hard to drive, it may be a while," Otoya said coming up behind her.

She shook her head, thin pieces of hair stuck to her cheeks and forehead, "I can't, he said he was going to be here." Her voice was quiet, you could almost hear the tears in her voice.

Erina continued to stare, she didn't notice when Ringo came in, "what's wrong with Erina?" the pink haired teacher asked.

Natsuki sighed and looked at her again, "Syo is coming back today, but he hasn't arrived yet. We're trying to get her to dry off and relax but she won't."

Ringo sighed and walked towards Erina and place a hand calmly on her shoulder, "Erina, go get some rest, Syo probably won't be able to make it back because of the rain."

She turned and looked at the teacher, she nodded and stood up. Slowly she made her way towards her bedroom. When she got there, she took a quick shower, slipping on her pajamas she laid in bed and fell asleep clutching Syo's hat to her chest.


	3. You're Finally Back!

**Since the last chapter was pretty short, I made this one as long as I could. Hope you all like this chapter.**

**~Googlygummybear~**

* * *

Erina woke up as soon as the sun began streaming through her bedroom window; slowly she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked down at the hat that lay next to her, then all the events from the day before hit her.

"I can't believe he didn't show up," she whispered, drawing her knees to her chest.

The girl slumped back in bed and put her pillow over her face to block out the sun, eventually she fell back asleep, thinking of her blonde haired blue eyed prince.

**In Natsuki and Ai's room**

Slowly a blue haired idol rose from his pillow, the sun filling his room to an extent. He turned his head towards the bunk beds on the opposite side of the room, on the bottom bunk laid Natsuki, which was expected.

What the idol didn't expect was to see a small lump lying atop the top bunk, slowly Ai got up from his bed and walked over to the bunk, he climbed up the steps and saw Syo lying under the covers.

Ai poked at the boys shoulder, eventually the boy in the bed began to stir. He turned over and opened his eyes to see the blue haired boy leaning over him. "What do you want," he groaned as he shoved his face in the pillow.

"When did you get here?" Ai asked in his usual bored tone.

Syo sat up and ruffled his hair, "late last night, the rain slowed the taxi down so I got here pretty late," he said groggily.

Below them they heard the ruffle of blankets, seconds later Natsuki stood up and stretched before turning to look at the two teens. His green eyes widened when he saw Syo sitting on the top bunk, "Syo-chan, you're back."

The tall blonde jumped onto the bed and squeezed Syo in a hug, "Natsuki, stop," the small boy said in an annoyed tone. He pushed Natsuki off and rubbed his eyes.

"So you got back last night and you didn't wake us up?" Ai questioned eyes the teen.

"It was about two when I got back and you were both asleep, and I was tired, there was no point in waking you two up," Syo explained slipping off the bunk.

The blue haired teen's eyes followed him as the blonde picked up a suitcase and laid it on the couch. He unzipped the bag and pulled his clothes out, quickly putting them away, leaving a pair of jeans and a shirt out.

"You really worried Erina," Natsuki said quietly, as he watched his friend.

Syo froze in his spot, his head going limp momentarily, "I know, my phone went dead, so I couldn't call her and let her know," he said as he moved towards the bathroom, "if you see her before I get ready, don't tell her I'm here, I want to surprise her."

The bathroom door closed, and the shower turned on. Natsuki smiled and walked over to the closet, grabbing his clothes for the day.

**Later in the living room**

"I hope Erina's okay, she was so upset last night," Otoya said as he sat on the white couch in the living room of the Master Course building.

"Erina's going to fine, trust me," Natsuki said smiling as he came into the living room.

Starish and Quartet Night looked at the tall teen in curiosity, "what do you mean Natsuki?" Haruka asked from where she sat on the chair.

Ai came in and stood next to Natsuki, "Syo came home early this morning; he came right to the room and went to sleep. We woke up and he told us his phone died so he could call anyone," the teen explained as he made his way to the couch.

Reiji smiled brightly, "That's great, and Erina is going to be so happy when we tell her."

Natsuki shook his head, "we can't tell her, after he gets ready he's going to surprise her," the blonde said.

"She should be happy about that," Tokiya said looking out the window.

Everyone eventually started talking about random things, and about half an hour later Syo came into the living room, wearing a pair of blue jeans and a blue shirt with a black jacket, "Where's Erina?" he asked as his eyes scanned over his friends.

"Oh that's alright Syo you don't need to say hi to your friends," Ren joked as he leaned back in his chair.

Syo gave him a blank look, "alright, hey everyone, now please tell me where my girlfriend is," he said glaring slightly at the orange haired playboy.

Masato looked up from the book he was reading, "she's probably still in her room, I was the first one here today and I haven't seen her."

Sighing, Syo made his way down the hallway towards Erina's room. He knocked on her door and put his ear to it. Though it was faint he heard a 'come in' mumbled.

He opened the door and walked in, looking around he spotted Erina snuggled under her blankets with a pillow covering her face, his hat lying next to her.

Syo smiled and sat on the edge of her bed, he moved the pillow off her face, and slowly he kissed her on the cheek. Her face turned as she flipped to her side.

The blonde chuckled and gently grabbed the sleeping girl and pulled her so she was sitting in his lap, her head leaning on his chest. He leaned down and started singing 'Map of the Future' quietly into her ear.

She smiled and snuggled deeper into his chest, eventually her eyes fluttered open, showing off her dark eyes. Her eyes widened when she looked up and saw who she was leaning against, a large smiled quickly took over her lips.

Pouncing on Syo, Erina shrieked as she kissed all over his face, "Syo, where have you been, why didn't you come yesterday, why didn't you call me?" she asked, her words coming out a mile a minute.

Syo laughed, "I wish I could have called you, my phone died, and the rain slowed us down so much that I got back around two this morning," he explained as he sat back up, holding the girl against him.

He looked into her eyes that were lined with tears, "I'm so glad you're okay, when you didn't come back yesterday I thought you weren't coming back," she said lying her head on his shoulder.

"Well I'm back, and I'm here to stay," he said running a finger through her messy bed head, "now why don't you get ready and we'll go out to celebrate, just us," he suggested smiling.

Erina nodded and got up, she grabbed an outfit from her dresser and went into her bathroom to change. When she came out she wore a coral skirt with a denim button up shirt.

"Alright let's go," she said as she pulled on her shoes and pulled Syo into a standing position.

He smiled and kissed her on the cheek. He opened the door and gestured for her to exit the room before him, she was just about to leave the room when she noticed something on the bed, "wait, here's your hat," she said placing the fedora on his head.

Smiling, he fingered the hat and smiled at his girlfriend, "thanks Rina," he said lacing her fingers with his and leading her down the hallway.


	4. Let's Be Together

Erina and Syo strolled happily down the sidewalk, both smiling and clutching each other's hand as if the other would disappear.

"Syo?" Erina asked looking at the blonde next to her.

He turned and looked down at his girlfriend, "what is it Rina?" he asked, his hand tightening around her unconsciously.

The dark haired girl ran a hand through her hair gently, "Not that I don't want to be in town with you, but I was thinking maybe we could go to the park instead, that way we're not surrounded by people."

Syo chuckled, "thanks for suggesting that, I suppose if we want to be alone, the middle of town isn't the place to be," he said looking around as he dodge a jogger, "lead the way."

She smiled brightly and cut across the street during a red light. The couple walked down a few blocks until they came to a small park, nothing fancy, just a simple swing set, slide, jungle gym the usual park stuff.

Erina pulled Syo to the swings and she plopped down on the faded black seat, her boyfriend grasped the chains that held the swing and leaned down, kissing her on the lips quickly.

He smiled against her lips, "I love you Erina," he said quietly.

The small girl giggled a little, "I know, and I love you too."

Syo stood up straight and went around the other side of the swing and leaned down, letting his chin rest on her shoulder. Erina leaned her head to the opposite side, letting her head rest on the metal chain.

Turning his head slowly, Syo started kissing Erina's neck, going down to her collar bone and back up, kissing along her jawline. She smiled and brought her hands up behind her and wrapped then around her boyfriend's neck, tangling her fingers in his blonde locks.

In the distance the couple heard a group of kids laughing, they pulled apart when they realized that the kids were heading towards the park.

"I suppose it's probably not the best idea to make out in the middle of a public park," Erina said smiling shyly, her face slightly red.

Syo nodded and grabbed her hand and pulled her off the swing, quickly he led her through the small wooded area behind the park and into a small opening where a little pond sat.

The two sat down on the grass, Erina leaned against Syo's shoulder with his arm wrapped tightly around her waist. They sat there letting the wind blow around them, and chatting quietly about Syo's time in America.

"Did you meet anyone interesting while you were there?" she asked as she gently pulled out blades of grass, letting them fly away in the wind.

The blonde stayed silent for a moment, thinking about the question, "There was this girl I met actually; she was a patient at the same hospital."

Erina perked up a little at this, "how did you come to meet her?" she asked looking down, trying to hide her small frown.

"She broke her leg during a gymnastics meet, I think, and she was taking a walk through the little garden and I ran into her, and we started talking. She was pretty fun to be around in that boring white hospital," he explained.

"Was she pretty?" she asked quietly, still picking at the grass.

Syo shrugged, "Yeah, I guess, she was pretty average. Why do you ask?" he asked raising an eyebrow at the dark haired girl.

She shook her head, "no reason," Erina stood up and walked to the edge of the pond, "Syo, do you want to go swimming?"

The idol stood up and walked up to his girlfriend, "where would we go swimming?"

Erina looked back at him with a smirk on her face; the boy furrowed his brow in confusion at his girlfriend's intention. Quickly the short girl unbuttoned her shirt and let it slide down her arm; she smirked at the shocked look on Syo's face. She slid off her skirt and shoes before jumping into the pond, laughing while Syo stood there frozen.

"What are you doing Erina?" he asked in a loud voice.

"I'm swimming, now come on and jump in," she said, dunking under the water and coming back up.

He looked down at his feet and sighed, "You are absolutely crazy," he said as set his hat on the ground and pulled his jacket and shirt off before pulling off his jeans and shoes.

She smiled cheekily and nodded, "I know I am, but you love me because of it."

Syo shook his head but jumped in, immediately coming back up. Erina smiled and splashed him, causing him to splash her right back.

She stopped when she saw a large somewhat red scar on the upper part of Syo's chest, slowly she wadded through the water to him. He looked down at her with a puzzled look; Erina placed her fingers on the scar, running her fingers back and forth across the skin.

"Did it really hurt when you first woke up after it?" she asked, her fingers still tracing the scar.

He nodded, "yeah it did, but it got better," he said grabbed her wrist and bringing her hand to his mouth and kissing her palm.

"I'm just glad you made it through okay," she said smiling at him and hugging him tightly.

Returning the hug, the two teenagers stood in the pond continually holding each other as Syo whispered in her ear. They finally pulled apart when they felt cold raindrops hitting their warm and damp skin.

"We should probably get going," Syo suggested as the couple climbed out of the pond.

They quickly pulled on their now damp clothes, before heading back to the dorms.

"You know, this was one of the best dates we've ever been on," Erina said leaning against him.

"I will gladly agree with that," he said kissing her forehead.


	5. Unexpected Arrival

**So sorry for not updating for a while, I've been so busy with school shopping. Plus I just got back from my last get away for the summer.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I know that this chapter may seem a bit stereotypical, but I think it's pretty cute, and I already have the next chapter in progress... so stay tuned.**

**And make sure you read the author note at the end of this chapter, it's got a note about the next chapter that you'll want to read. :D :D**

**~Googlygummybear~**

* * *

It had been a week since Syo had come back from America after receiving heart surgery. Everything had been going great, up until both Syo and Erina got sick from being out in the rain during the first date they went on after the blonde came home.

Currently both were sitting on the floor, Syo wearing a sweatshirt and sweatpants, while Erina wore the same, but with two blankets and a pair of thick socks. "How are you that cold?" Ren asked as he threw down the magazine he had been reading.

The dark haired girl shrugged and pulled her blankets tighter around her, "when I get sick, it's like I took a trip to Antarctica in shorts and a tank top."

Syo chuckled, quickly being cut off by a round of coughing. The small girl laughed and smacked him lightly on the arm, "what was that for?"

"Fun," she said bluntly and she covered her mouth, before she sneezed.

Otoya walked in a minute later, a slightly confused look on his face, "Syo there's someone here to see you," he said sitting down on the arm of the couch.

Syo raised an eyebrow, but stood up and made his way towards the front door. Though he didn't get that far, before the visitor their way into the living room. Erina's eyes widened a bit at the sight she saw.

The guest was a girl, around the same height as Haruka, she had long curly blonde hair and dark brown eyes, overall she was gorgeous. Erina scowled when she saw the smile that came over Syo's face.

"Megan, hi," he said as he hugged the girl, she returned quickly, "what are you doing here?"

Megan smiled, showing off her pearly white teeth, "I got out of the hospital the day after you did; my dad actually got transferred here a few weeks before my accident, so they waited until I got out to finally move."

"Syo-chan, whose this?" Natsuki asked as he came into the living room.

The small blonde smiled nervously, "guys this is Megan, I met her when I was in America, and Megan this is Natsuki, Ren, Otoya and my girlfriend Erina."

Everyone smiled kindly and gave a small wave, except Erina. She simply gave a tight smile and took a sip from the cup of tea that had been sitting on the coffee table.

"I remember you telling me about them," Megan said, obviously particularly interested in any of them.

"How did you find out where I live?" Syo questioned as Megan moved pass him into the living room.

She sat down hesitantly on the couch, her legs right next to Erina's face, "I remember you telling me you worked for Shining Saotome, and I went online to figure it out."

"Obsessive much," Erina muttered quietly under her breath.

Megan snapped her head; her blonde curls flying, "what?" she asked innocently.

The sick girl shook her head, "nothing."

Suddenly Haruka came running into the room, slightly out of breath, "Ringo-sensei wants to see us all," she explained as she straightened out her skirt.

The four boys smiled and got up, following the pink haired girl out, "I'll be right back," Syo said quickly before leaving.

Megan and Erina sat in an awkward silence; eventually the American broke the silence, "so how long have you and Syo been together?" she asked in a bored tone.

"About a year," Erina said coughing into her elbow, "Syo told me that you broke your leg during a gymnastics meet, have you been doing gymnastics long?"

"Since I was three," she said, her tone sounding even more bored than the last time.

The dark haired girl played with her fingers awkwardly, trying to think of something to say. Finally something popped into her head, "so do you have a boyfriend back home-."

"I don't like you," Megan said as she glared at Erina.

"What," Erina's eyes widened, she didn't know is she had heard that right.

Megan groaned, running a hand through her blonde hair, "ok I know you didn't go to a regular school, but try and read my lips," she quickly pulled out a tube of lip gloss and applied it to her lips, "I, don't like you," she said every word slowly.

Erina scowled and stood up, letting her blankets fall to the ground, "what did I do to make you not like me?" she said, her voice rising.

The rude blonde stood, she was actually taller than Haruka, "you didn't do anything, well not directly anyway," she said smirking, "you're dating Syo, and you really shouldn't be, you small flat chested, and not exactly pretty."

The short girl growled, "what so to be able to date anyone, you have to be tall, have an obviously fake chest, and look like you went tanning on the sun?"

"Bingo," Megan said tapping Erina's nose.

Erina opened her mouth to speak, but closed it when she heard voice coming towards the living room. She looked and saw the entire group of Starish walk in, "what's going on?" Syo asked, looking at the two girls.

Quickly, Erina picked up her blankets and threw them over her arm, "nothing at all," she said through gritted teeth; she dashed past the blonde girl and out of the living room.

"What was that all about?" Syo asked, looking at Megan suspiciously.

The blonde American shrugged, giving an innocent look, "I have no idea, she just sort of went off, I'm not sure what I said that could have upset her," she moved towards Syo and gave him a quick hug, "well I should be going, you still have my phone number, maybe we should hang out soon."

Syo nodded and waved as Megan left. "I don't like that girl," Natsuki said, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

"Why not?" the short blonde questioned, turning and looking at his friend.

He shrugged, "she doesn't seem like a good person."

The blond idol shook his head, "well you're wrong, Megan's great."

Ren sat down on the couch, he ran a hand through his orange locks, "maybe to you, but why don't you get Erina's opinion."

"Fine, but I'm telling you, Rina's not mad because of Megan," he said leaving the living room and walking down the hallway to Erina's room.

He knocked lightly on the door, "Rina, its Syo."

Suddenly the door was jerked open, a very angry Erina stood on the other side. "Leave me alone," she said; her voice low. She pushed the door, attempting to close it.

Syo grabbed it and pushed it back open, he stepped inside the room and then closed the door behind him, "what's wrong, why are you so upset?" he asked sitting down on the foot up her bed.

Erina pulled her blankets around her shoulders, leaning against her pillows, "nothing."

He shook his head and moved towards his girlfriend, he sat next to her and put his arm tightly around her shoulders, pulled her closer to him, "Rina, you know you're a terrible liar, now spill it," he whispered in her ear.

She shivered, despite her cold body temperature, the cool air from his breath made her even colder. Sighing; the dark haired girl looked up, letting her sad teal eyes meet his bright blue ones, "that girl, Megan, you like her don't you?" Erina questioned; her voice quiet and soft.

"Well yeah, of course I do, she funny, nice, smart, pre-," he stopped suddenly when he said that Erina's gaze had fallen and she now looked at her hands, "ok that's not helping, yes I like her, but I love you, and if you're feeling threatened by her, you can ta-."

He stopped when Erina put a finger gently against his lips, "don't, she's better than me, heck if I was a guy, I would date her. She's gorgeous, smart and she's not flat chested."

Syo grabbed her wrist and moved her hand away from his lips, "she's not gorgeous, she's average, yes she's smart, but so are you. I get that she's not flat chested, but neither are you."

She looked up and shook her head, "of course I'm flat chested," she moved away from him and kneeled, showing her sweatshirt clad, flat chest, "I have no chest," she said playing with the hem of her oversized sweatshirt.

The blonde chuckled and kneeled in front of her, "anyone would think you're flat chested now, but that's only because you're wearing my sweatshirt."

"The sweatshirt doesn't change a thing," she said, running her hands through her loose hair.

Syo raised an eyebrow and gripped the hem of the sweatshirt, Erina eyed him curiously, he gave her a smirk in reply. He swiftly pulled the sweatshirt over her head, leaving her in a simple black tank top.

With the oversized sweatshirt off, her non flat chest was visible. Though her chest wasn't as large as Megan's had been, she was far from flat chested. "I think the sweatshirt changes everything," Syo said with a smile.

Erina blushed and grabbed for the sweatshirt, "ok fine, I'm just being self-conscious," she said, pulling the sweatshirt over her head.

The idol grabbed Erina in a hug and sat down, pulling her onto his lap. "Don't be self-conscious, it doesn't look good on you," he joked as she pressed his lips again her neck.

"I curse the person that gave you your lips," she said, her voice cracking.

"Thank you," he said kissing her on the lips.

Erina kissed him back, a smile forming on her lips. The couple broke apart when they heard a knock on the door. She got up and opened the door, smiling when she saw Otoya standing in the hallway, "what's up Otoya?" she asked leaning on the door frame.

"Since there's not much to do here, we're all planning to go see a movie, I wanted to see if you two wanted to come with," he said looking from Erina to Syo.

The girl smiled and nodded, "I'll go, I just have to change," she said walking away from the door and walking towards her dresser.

"Same here," Syo said pushing himself up from the bed and moving towards the door.

Otoya smiled brightly, "great, we're leaving in about ten minutes, the movie starts at five-thirty," he said before retreating back to the living room.

* * *

**Okay, so I hope you all in enjoyed reading. Now scroll down and read a little about the next chapter... don't worry it's not long. :) :)**

_***Chapter 6 Note Start***_

**So as you read in the summary of this story, the rating of 'T' is subject to change, whether it be lowered or raised. But I have some exciting news. The story 'In My Heart' will be changed from a 'T' rating, to an 'M' rating. **

_***Chapter 6 Note End***_

**Yay I'm so excited to put of the next chapter up, I hope you'll keep your eyes out for it.**

**XOXO  
****~Googlygummybear~**


	6. Alone Together

**I cannot believe I completed this. It's official you guys are reading the first ever lemon written by me. I am so proud of myself, and I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Erina yawned as she walked out of the dark screening room, "why can't movies have intermissions? Especially the long ones."

Syo chuckled and grabbed her hand, lacing his finger through hers, "maybe if you didn't have your knees pulled to your chest the whole time," he said, smiling.

"I blame Ren for that," she said sending a glare back to the orange haired idol.

He smirked at the small girl, "It's not my fault you lost."

She gave him another glare before returning her gaze to the front. Of course she knew he was right, Ren had wanted to go see a new horror movie called The Conjuring, and she had suggested in seeing The Heat.

The two ended up fighting, and finally Otoya had suggested that they simply play rock, paper, scissors to choose. During the first round Erina had won, beating Ren with scissors, sadly though the idol won the last two. And so they went to see one of the most terrifying movies made, and so Erina had gathered her legs to hide behind her knees, causing the stiffness in her short legs.

* * *

Eventually the group headed back to the dorms, all going into the living room. Erina plopped down on the couch, immediately changing her position so her legs hung over the back of the couch.

"You know, sitting like that is going to make all the blood go to your head," Syo said, taking a seat next to her.

Nodding, she smiled, "I know that, but it's fun sitting like this." Syo then grabbed her legs and pulled her so her legs rested on his lap; she pouted and crossed her arms as she leaned against the arm of the couch, "what was that for?"

He laughed, "fun," he said, attempting to act serious as he quoted what she had said to him when she hit him earlier that day.

Sighed she grabbed her phone out of her pocket and unlocked it, pulling up her calendar, "so what's everyone doing this weekend?" she asked, seeing that her entire Saturday and Sunday were free.

All the boys thought for a second before responding. Though all Erina heard was a mix of, _'I've got a photo shoot'_, or some other random idol thing. Syo was the only one who didn't respond as he played with the colorful laces of her tennis shoes.

The small girl smiled to herself, now know that Syo and her would have all day together, starting tomorrow.

The next day Erina woke up around ten in the morning and got up from her comfy bed, she brushed out her hair and pulled it into a high ponytail. Pulling open the first drawer in her dresser she grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and a t-shirt.

When she finally got dressed and brushed her teeth she left her room and made her way toward the living room. There she found Syo sitting on the couch, reading something on his phone; his face showing a frown. Quietly she went around the back of the couch and looked down, seeing what he was looking at.

On the small phone screen she saw an online profile, he was scrolling through it and eventually he moved to the top and the picture that appeared on the screen made Erina frown as well. It was a picture of Megan; it was cropped so all you could see was her, wearing a white tank top, with her blonde curly locks framing her face, a huge smile showed off her white teeth.

"That frown of yours makes you look angry," she said sliding her hands down his chest and lacing her fingers together. The blonde idol jumped as he heard her voice.

He sighed and leaned his head back, placing a kiss on Erina's cheek. "Megan ended up tagging me in a post she put on here," he said scrolling back down and showing her the post.

_Megan Monroe  
Posted: 7:31 Friday, June 22_

_Finally got to Japan, and was able to meet  
up with __Syo Kurusu__, shouldn't be long until  
he invites me on a date. ;) ;)_

Erina huffed and moved away from Syo, she made her way around the couch and sat next to him. "I don't like that girl," she said laying her head on her shoulder.

Syo grabbed one of her hands and laced his fingers through hers, "if she would have been fine being friends with me, it wouldn't be this bad."

Quickly Erina shot up, Syo's hand falling from hers, "You're defending her?" she asked, glaring angrily at him.

He stood up, towering at least half a foot over her, "I'm not defending her, you heard what I said yesterday, she's average, you're perfect to me, and I want you and only you."

His hands reached out and grabbed her waist, pulling her flush against him. Her small hands laid flat on his t-shirt clad chest as she looked up at him through her eyelashes, she had to admit she now felt guilty for bringing it up.

"I'm sorry, it's just that," she looked down, eventually she rested her head on his chest, "the last time I had a boyfriend, he ended up dating my best friend for a year before I found out."

She knew she had mentioned that moment to him before, but because of that one moment in her life, she was cautious whenever she began dating or even getting close to a guy. Not ever wanted to repeat that moment.

Syo kissed her lightly on the top of her head, "I know, and since we're here alone for the entire day, I have an idea of what we can do," he said moving his mouth down towards her ear, "if you're up for it."

His low and raspy sent a shiver down her spine, "why wouldn't I be?" she questioned in a seductive tone.

The blonde's lips turned into a smirk as he lifted her up, holding her tightly by the waist. He brought her through the dorm hallways, finally arriving at Erina's room. She wriggled out of his grasp and opened the door, opening it slowly before allowing the blonde to follow.

Entering the room, he turned around, letting his back face her bed, smiling at her, he grabbed her waist once again and pulled her nearer to him. She giggled and pushed him down on the bed and straddled his hips.

Quickly they leaned in and their lips met in a sweet kiss. A swarm of butterflies erupted in Erina's stomach, never in her life had she thought that she would be in this position with her blonde idol boyfriend. Syo grabbed her waist and picked her up bridal style before turning and laying her on the bed, and kissing her passionately.

He moved to her neck, kissing and nipping at the sensitive area that made her moan loudly. His fingers danced down her sides, gripping the edge of her t-shirt. Quickly he moved it up her flat stomach and pulled it over her head, breaking their kiss for only a second. Syo pulled away from the kiss and looked down at her bra clad chest.

"Stop staring, you're acting like a pervert," she said, laughing as she kissed his neck softly.

The idol smirked and moved his fingers slowly towards the end of the peach colored bra she wore. He moved to the back and attempted to undo the clasp that all men seemed to hate so much. After multiple tries he threw his hands up in frustration.

He shook his head and crossed his arms, "why is it woman wear such complicated articles of clothing?" he grabbed her and pulled her next to him.

Laughing, she moved her own small fingers to the edge of his shirt, grasping it tightly, "so that our breasts aren't constantly on display," she explained, pulling his shirt off and admiring his toned chest.

She grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down on the bed, hovering over him. Kissing him forcefully, he quickly responded. His fingers moving to her hair, pulling out the band that held her hair up before lacing his fingers through her soft dark locks.

Without him noticing, Erina undid the button and zipper on his pants and pushed them down, smiling into the kiss at her accomplishment. He laughed before moving his fingers back to the clasp on her bra. Giving it one last try, he succeeded, quickly sliding the garment down her arms and throwing it on the floor.

"Syo" she moaned softly as he began massaging her breasts. He looked at her and saw her arch her back as he kept going.

She kissed him and moved her mouth towards his ear, "Don't be so gentle" she said and softly bit her lower lip to hold back a moan.

"Alright, but remember, you asked for it," he smirked at her and moved further down and began to suck on one of them still massaging the other. She entwined her fingers in his blond hair and softly pulled it. Suddenly he stopped, his fingers moving to the waistband of her jeans. He quickly popped the button and pulled them down her short legs. He then brushed his fingers over her panties making her gasp lightly. He took a hold of them and pulled them off her in one swift movement.

Erina held on tightly to Syo as his lips met hers again. She had never imagined doing this before getting married, in some ways she was somewhat guilty about it, but she couldn't imagine spending this day any other way now.

The blonde idol slide his hands up and down her thighs before attacking her neck with his lips again, and start to massage her female hood. Her hands ran up and down his back while moaning softly in his ear which only made him more aroused. She could feel herself draw near her climax but suddenly her lover stopped standing over her before removing his boxers positioning himself in between her legs.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" he asked looking into her dark eyes, his hand gently caressing her cheek. She placed her hand over his and leaned up to kiss him telling him it was okay. Slowly he pushed himself into her virgin sex. Her nails scraped his neck and shoulder blades, leaving red marks.

"Do you want to stop?" he asked leaning his forehead against hers. For a minute she was about to say yes but when he very gently started move in and out of her, she changed her mind. It felt really good and soon she was moaning in pleasure.

"S-Syo… please… faster" she moaned. He flashed a sweet smile at her and obeyed her wish and picked up the speed. She felt herself come closer to her climax and this time he allowed her to fulfill it. She moaned out loud when she released spilling her juices over his manhood still inside of her. A few more thrusts and he came too collapsing next to her.

Lying next to each other on the bed, Erina pulled the cover over both of them. She glanced over at him. He looked back at her.

"I have never felt this amazing," she said smiling, laying her head on his chest.

He ran his fingers through her long hair and kissed her head, "agreed," he said suddenly turning on his side, causing Erina's face to fall onto the bed.

She slid up in the bed and kissed Syo tenderly before turning her back to him. The idol slipped his arms around her waist and laced his fingers with her, letting them rest on her stomach.

"I love you so much," she whispered, almost falling asleep.

Softly, he kissed her on the head, "I love you to Rina."

The two laid together in silence, and eventually fell asleep. Smiles plastered on their faces.


End file.
